Some consumers and enterprises may desire functionality that is the result of combinations of services available on the World Wide Web or “in the cloud.” Some applications on mobile devices and/or web sites offer combinations of third-party services to end users so that an end user's needs may be met by a combination of many services, thereby providing a unified experience that offers ease of use and highly variable functionality. Most of these software services are built with a specific purpose in mind. For example, an enterprise's product manager studies a target audience, formulates a set of use cases, and then works with a software engineering group to code logic and implement a service for the specified use cases. The enterprise pushes the resulting code package to a server where it remains unchanged until the next software release, serving up the designed functionality to its end user population.